1375
1375 Hammer (1st Month) *1/1: Kelnozz and Nemesis travel to the 273rd layer of the Abyss. Kelnozz exacts revenge for the supposed death of his brother. The fiend known as "Gaunt" is slain. Milo'Sydakkys Rexx is banished from the Abyss (making his banished planes list quite impressice: Abyss, Prime, and the Astral) *1/2: The city of Athkatla is invaded with an overwhelming number of githyanki and slaves from the North and Western Heartlands. Most of the major cities in Amn report assassinations, deaths, disapearances, and confusion. *1/2: Cor, Dristin, and Kaurik receive sendings from the Council of Mintarn requesting assistance. Cor and Dristin enlist Vambran and his undead minions and setup shop in Mintarn, with the goal of defending the pirate outpost from a purge originating from the Moonshaes. Later in the the day, the trio is ambushed by Moonshae elite. The ambush consists of Tristan Kendrick, a skilled archer, a wizard named Relegu "the Independent", and Robyn Kendrick. During the fight, Kaurik teleports in and assists Cor, Dristin and Vambran. Also, Relegu's true identity is revealed. The wizard was struck with a Mordenkainen's Disjunction which dispelled his magical disguise thus revealing his indentity as Eregul the Freestave. The attackers from the Moonshae's were forced to flee, and did so successfully. After the fight some tense words were exchanged between Kaurik and Dristin. Ultimately Kaurik teleported away, but not before intimating about a desire to return to the group. *1/3: The Endeavor II sets off for Scornubel. *1/4: Kelnozz and Nemesis continue the assault on former Hell crewmen. They track down Milo'Sydakkys Rexx who has holed up in a fortress in the Nine Hells. The two elves recruit the assistance of the Drow elf K'Shar. The trio breach the outer defenses of the Fortress and come under attack from a Sirrush and a Gibbering Orb. The warrior and rogue in the group nearly perish under the magical assault of the gibbering orb. Nemesis comes to their resuce, successfully burninating both the epic creatures. *1/4: The capital city of Amn, Athkatla, falls to the githyanki horde and their red dragon fleet. The githyanki left no survivors this time. It is estimated that over 90,000 people died in the 2 day massacre. The githyanki set up a base and begin to patrol the surrounded lands for any non-githyanki. *1/5: Kaurik contacts Cor and Vambran and entices them to aid him against some of his enemies; specifically Jallixor the Infernal. Cor agrees to help if he is given access to a few spells from Kaurik's spellbook and if given assistance in transporting his ship to the Prime. Vambran agrees as well, naming his price in the form of a magic item. *1/5: Maxis gets tired of traveling with a Drow and finally makes good on his threat to kill Night Bane. *1/5 (5 minutes later): Maxis finally realizes he is a total dick and has no penis. *1/7: A fleet of 100 flying githyanki warships is spotted heading west across the sea towards The Moonshaes. *1/12: A unit from Bravo Company parachutes into Scornubel to aide in its defense. A force of Githyanki is known to be marching toward the city. The unit from Bravo Company consists of Red Crow, Slate Stonehold, Cliff Craven, Owen, Shinjo, Dexter the Molester, and Harrold Nimitz. *1/13: Lord Nasher of Neverwinter hires Autumnleaf and Chaos to investigate the whereabouts of the Holy Justice Les Balidarr after his disappearance after the attack from Khelben on the Endeavor. They agree and travel to Solaris for any information. Through a strange divination, Les revealed pieces of memory that suggest he was tortured magically by the corrupted Khelben and that his very essence "broke" into two halves. One half, (stuck in some purgatory dimension), states he has tried to reach out for help but that nobody appears to notice him, as if he didn't exist. Following some leads, Autumleaf travels to the Ardeep Forest to find a group of clerics and paladins hailing from the Mosque of Tyr that had been recently freed from the tyranny of the githyanki. Autumleaf found the group injured and half of their members in funeral pyres. Further investigations reveal a growing blight of evil on the land emanating from an old abandoned dwarven stronghold, now referred to as the Dark Bastion of Lost Souls. The only survivors, Sir Lathan Hawkellow and the charismatic bard known as Vanderford the Even-Handed (modeled after a nickname of Tyr) were moved to safety among the dryads. Autumleaf spends the evening learning about the journeys of the band and tends their wounds as Chaos and Flash are summoned to the forest. *1/14: The good group heads to the Dark Bastion and deals with a multitude of enemies before laying low Drakkaram, an ancient Treant of unknown origin whos fruit bore healing properties. Drakkaram was now corrupted and produced deadly fruit in the shape of skulls and kept an unholy fog surrounding the Bastion a mile in radius. The group enters the Bastion and fights their to the dungeon levels where they discover a shrine to Tyr but very much corrupted. A large group of enemies awaited including Les (a Death Knight covered in blackfire, a simulacrum of Khelben, and others. The group prevails and takes the body of Les Balidarr back to the church of Tyr in Waterdeep. *1/15: The Endeavor II arrives near Secomber. A unit of Desperate Men led by Sunshine debarks and begins investigating the disappearance of a Cormyrean envoy. The unit consists of Sunshine, Gunner, Chuckles, Garreth, Rexxar, and Wade. *1/15: Cor finishes researching a spell that will transport his ship to Faerun. Kaurik finishes creating an item that will assist in the assassination of his enemies (dimensional shackles). *1/16: Kaurik, Cor and Vambran try to track down Jallixor, but the spell that originally located the infernal no longer reveals his location. They decide instead to set a trap. Kaurik travels to the Sorcere (the last known location of Jallixor, and Kaurik's former place of employment) and schedules time in the laboratory, also voicing his intention of returning in a few days. Meanwhile, Cor transports his ship to Faerun (arriving only 430 miles off course :) and sets off towards the Lake of Dragons. *1/18: Cor sets up the ship relatively near Suzail (and Vaerus, the city where the Sorcere is located). Kaurik, Cor and Vambran then return to the Sorcere to claim the lab space. The intention was to lure Jallixor into an attack, where upon the trio of spellcasters would be ready, and turn the ambush on the infernal, locking him to this plane via the dimensional shackles, and then chucking him into the soul furnace which drives Cor's ship. The ambush occurs as expected. Jallixor, four Balors, and an alhoon assault Kaurik, Cor, Vambran and Mazzrym (Vambrans ghost cornugen minion). A furious battle ensues: Cor pain webs the balor's which nearly becomes his own undoing as one of the balor's implodes himself (due to attempting the spell upon vambran who was under the effects of a spell reflection) and sets off a chain reaction of Balor explodyness. The alhoon and Jallixor nearly bring down Kaurik. The combined efforts of the trio of spellcasters finally turn the tide and in a fit of sorcerous exuberance Cor accidently reduces both the Infernal and the Alhoon into dust via a suped up Sphere of Ultimate Destruction. *1/19: Sunshine and team battle humanoids in a mountain lair. Rexxar is killed in action. *1/21: Maernid's Tournament. A number of local wizards participate in the tournament of sorcery. Dristin and kaurik compete for the second time, joined by Cor, Kallimun Kreed, Cortez, Haigon Blooddragon, Nemesis, Eregul, a warlock named Davrum, Rapha Tanthul, Joran Kilder, (and one more I can't remember). Only 4 wizards moved onto the second round of the competition. The second round was a battle royale pitting Dristin, Cor, Eregul, and Davrum against each other. Dristin quickly penetrated Eregul's potent defenses by shapechanging into an iron golem and charging. Davrum, perhaps inspired by Dristin's display shapechanged into a dragon and forced Dristin from the arena. Cor then fired a powerful slaying spell at the warlock, thus securing first place and winning the coveted nether scroll. *1/21: Sunshine and team return to Secomber with freed prisoners from the Cormyrean envoy. The report is that the Cormyrean Diplomat was killed by a Cormyrean outlaw by the name of Theodore Cooper. In actuality, the outlaw was the diplomat and the whole envoy was a farce at the creation of the outlaw in order to facilitate his escape from Cormyr. Presently this outlaw is at large. *1/23: The desperate men in Secomber (sunshine, gunner, chuckles, and garreth) accept an offer from local leader Trasker to investigate and eliminate a nearby super natural threat. The group ventures into a mine and battles with ancient warring factions of ghost sorcerers and gargoyles. They free two ancient prisoners, quinton and Aria. Quiton aids the group in defeating the sorcerers. Aria turns out to be a villain, whom is recaptured and turned over to officials in secomber. *1/29: unknown enemies of Tarek Wingspur free the Elder Titan known as Chronus. Chronus recruits the aid of an ancient prismatic dragon and sets off to destroy Tarek's holdings and to free the Praetorian. The Praetorian warns his Titan brother but fails to disuade Chronus's objective. Chronus and the dragon arrive in Yulash to find the Praetorian waiting. Once again the Praetorian attempts to warn Chronus. Chronus refuses to back down. The Praetorian erupts with arcane energy, pulling a future version of himself into the present timeline. @raetorian prime charges Chronus and unleashes a mighty blow. The Praetorian's hammer strikes true and reduces his brother to dust. Meanwhile, Praetorian beta pursues the now frightful prismatic dragon. The dragon resists a powerful curse from the Praetorian and decides that he has pressed his luck too far and quickly flees. His duty discharged for the moment, the Praetorian silently regards his fallen adversary before teleporting off to his abode. *2/1: Team of Desperate Men consisting of Gunner, Hawk, Beornibur, Dargrum, and Luke parachute into the mountains near the Mines of Durimek. *2/3: Team of Desperate Men consisting of Sunshine, Cy, Whisper, Snake, Wade, and Davun are deployed in the Mountains north of Waterdeep in order to assist the town of Mirum's Hold. *2/7: The Desperate Men successfully liberate Mirum's Hold. It is rumored that the commanding officer, Jordan "Sunshine" Masterson executed more than 50 prisoners. *2/8: A team of Desperate Men are dispatched to free Waterhavian soldiers trapped in a mine by githyanki. The team sees no easy solution, and are vastly outnumbered. Before attempting a rescue, their mission orders change, and they abandon the trapped soldiers. *2/22: Cor finishes reading his new Nether Scroll *2/24: Cor and Kaurik begin tracking down the Drow incantrix Joran Kilder (the previous winner of Maernid's Tournament). *2/26: Cor and Kaurik travel to Sshamath to meet Joran. Upon meeting the duo attacks and kills Joran and two of his associates. *3/1: Autumnleaf, Flash, Seargent "Sunshine" Masterson, and the paladin Corin, are dispatched from Waterdeep to investigate the disappearance of a team of paladins who were sent to a Waterhavian fort some 180 miles away. During their investigation, they learn that an exiled noble named "insert name here" has claimed the fort and takent he paladins prisoner. Autumnleaf demands the release of the prisoners, and negotiations take a violent turn. During the fracas, several of the combatants offer to surrender to the Waterhavian force. Sunshine ignores the surrender and strikes one of them down. Later, two of the outlaws are taken prisoner. During deliberations on how to handle the prisoners, Sunshine strikes a deal with one of them, and slays the other in his cell. The lone remaining prisoner then corraborates Sunshine's claim that the slain prisoner attempted to cast a spell. *3/5: Zhent Nation marches on to Phlan. *3/6: Cor completes research on "Cor's Shadow Double". *3/8: Haplo (zhent ambassador) offers Phlan terms of surrender *3/9: Seargent Jordan "Sunshine" Masterson is court marshalled for executing a surrendering prisoner. Charges were brought forward by the paladin Corin, who witnessed the prisoner's execution. Before he can be arrested, Sunshine dissappears into the night. *3/10: Phlan officially enters the Zhent Nation *3/11: A team of Desperate Men, consisting of Bjorn, Jinx, Gunner, and led by Hawk, are sent to aid in transporting a group of githyanki prisoners captured near Daggerford. On the way there, Hawk reports that the team was ambushed by githyanki assassins. His report indicates that almost instantly Gunner Jinx and Bjorn are slain, while he himself only miraculously fought his way free. *3/13: Blackturret announces Thentia's entrance into the Zhent Nation. *3/15: Cor completes research on Cor's Homunculus Shield. Mysteriously, an entire kobold tribe from the Dragonspine Mountains disappears. *3/17: Divinations were called in order to access the threat of githyanki assassinations as reported by Corporal Errol "Hawk" Hawkins. It is revealed that Hawk fabricated the story in order to cover for the desertion of Bjorn, Jinx and Gunner. Hawk is subsequently Court Marshalled and imprisoned. *3/18: Glister is destroyed by the Burning Daggers Humanoid tribe. There were no survivors. *3/19: Cor gathers the necessary people and casts Cor's Shadow Double. *3/20: Kaurik gathers the necessary people and casts Kaurik's Epic Repulsion. *3/20: Sahuagin sink Hulburg *3/20: Thentian Liberation Front is formed. *3/27: Kaurik completes research on Possesion of Mephistopheles. *4/1: Cor completes research on Temporal Backdrop. *4/3: Cor, Vambren, and Kaurik begin to research the origins of the nether scrolls and try to find any leads to their whereabouts. *4/5: After some investigating, Cor discovers from multiple sources that the elves of Myth Drannor are rumored to have stolen a full set of nether scrolls, although nobody can physically or magically confirm this. Further research into Myth Drannor reveals information about the famous Windsong Tower, where students were taught ancient magical practices and sworn to secrecy. Special rings are required to enter the tower as it is protected by a powrful Mythal crafted ages ago. *4/6: The group learns of a tavern close to Elventree that is a hot spot for adventures to visit. In particular, adventures that were on their way to the famous Myth Drannor or returning from their journey. The tavern is called Myth & Magic. It is said that the establishment is much more than just a waystation for adventurers to rest. Many rumors suggest that a group of powerful elves have set this place up for gathering information with the intention of reclaiming lost artifacts and relics of their ancient homeland. *4/6: A group of adventurers, heroes of the war between Shadowdale and Zhentil Keep were making their way to Elventree. The group, led by High Lady of Mysteries Elmrundarr the Silvered is believed to have spent significant time in Myth Drannor and possibly has access to Windsong Tower. Cor, Kaurik, Vambren, Kelnozz, and K'Shar (pronounced "Kuh-Shar" from here on out) decide to intercept. *4/7: Luring would be heroes away from Myth Drannor or Elventree, the evil group sets up an ambush point on a major road into Myth Drannor where rumors of a demon threat would hopefully get back to the ears of high ups within Myth Drannor. The first group dispatched were killed easily with a lone druid escaping and returning shortly with reinforcements. *4/7: A battle went on between the evil guys and High Lady of Mysteries, revealed to be a gold dragon High Priest of Mystra, Prince Aurik, elven defender of Myth Drannor and cousin to the current Coranel, an elven druid known as "The Great Bear", for his legendary bear form, a Leonal warrior of significant skill named Prince Rathmir, and a Solar named Goldeneyes--whos idea to shift to the ethereal plane to attack the ghost was absolutely correct and Andy screwed me on that one; ya bastard. The evil group prevailed with Vambren raising a few more meat shields for defenders. *4/31: Blood Bath 4: Dross calls in past agreement with Melkose, for Melkose to take a dive in the tournament (thereby losing to K'shar). *5/1: Dross names the victims for Melkose to irrevokably kill. Melkose, fresh off the indignity of his actions at the blood bath, steadfastly refuses to honor his deal with Dross. The consequences thus rendered...Zaebos now owns Melkose's soul for eternity. *5/2: Melkose, now without an expiration date for his servitude, is thereby much more free to pursue his own agenda. Zaebos allows Melkose some lattitude with his presence, since now even if killed, Melkose will belong to him forever. *5/6: The Zaratan moves into position deep in the waters close to Melvaunt. After 60 days of laying siege to Melvaunt, orders come down that an attack could come soon and to prepare. An ambassador is sent into Melvaunt to meet with the ruling families and other councils that govern the merchant city. Negotiations begin with Melvaunt wanting the slavery trade embargo imposed by Tarek to be lifted giving Melvaunt titular control over the trade. *5/7: Further negotiations continue between Hugh the Hand (the official ambassador for the Zhent nation) and the Council of Lords of Melvaunt. The Council decides to essentially buy the encroaching army of Zhentil Keep off by paying a quarterly tithe of council profits to them. In addition to the cold hard cash, Zhentil Keep requests an annual supply of soldiers that would enlist in the Zhentilar army for varying lengths of service. The soldiers would be paid by Zhentil Keep as well as the regular pay from Melvaunt to them and their families. This draws a lot of interest from the councilors whos constituents are involved in the military. *5/7: The Lord of Keys, Halmuth Bruil meets with Hugh the Hand declaring the council's ruling as a mockery and an insult to the city's power. While cruel and bent on military conquest, Halmuth sees the decision to buy off the army as nothing but ill-informed and weak. He believes that Zhentil Keep will keep coming back demanding more money, more troops, and the bribes will never truly end. Believing he can save "his" city and his family, Lord Bruil decides to stage a coup on all the other families, declaring himself the true ruler of Melvaunt. Backed by the Zhent nation, plans are formulated to assassinate 15 council members during the signing of the declaration. Halmuth would absorb all the familial assets of the 15 councilors and come out as Melvaunt's one and only ruler. *5/8: The deal goes down between Zhentil Keep and Melvaunt. With a surprise attack, the councilors are overwhelmed by force. 1 council member escapes, 2 are taken prisoner, and the rest or murdered. Halmuth Bruil declares himself the "Iron Lord" of Melvaunt. The western gates to the city are opened allowing Zhent soldiers into the city without a fight. Civil war erupts in the streets between those Swords that are loyal to the Bruil rule and those that are loyal to keeping Zhentil Keep out; led by the former Lord of Keys. *5/9: After gaining some serious momentum, followers rally behind the Thentian Liberation Front (TLF) to try and depose the Zhent government and leaders. *5/10: An unknown, former Red Wizard (Druxus) contacts the soon to be displaced slavers of Phlan, Melvaunt and Thentia. He begins purchasing key components to their organizations. *5/10: Wix meets with Akavarasha Nanther and discusses a deal. Akavarasha then accomanies Balorfield, Rock, Ally, Rrenchon, Nimmzear, and Shounra into the Nanther compound which has been taken over by Yugoloths. *5/11: Civil unrest persists in Melvaunt as the Former Lord of Keys, Lord Abarel Stendale organizes a military force opposed to Halmuth Bruil and more specifically, the Zhent forces occupying the city. A battle breaks out around a military encampent within the city with the Zhents coming out victorious. Lord Abarel barely escapes the ordeal and takes his forces out of the city through secret underground tunnels. His High Captain, Hitofu is captured and imprisoned. *5/11: Tarek sends several wizards to Chessenta, specifically Airspur, Akanax, Cimbar, and Soorenar. Thagdall, Williard, O'Canna, and Eregul are among the Zhentil Keep representatives. *5/12: A spy from Lord Balorfield's team tracks down the exiled forces from Melvaunt. Masquerading as a fellow hater of the Zhent rule, he successfully enters their ranks. *5/12: The TLF are exposed. Thought to be freedom fighters working towards the independance of Thentia, they are revealed to be terrorists responsible for civilian casualties caught up in their collateral damage. During the last stand of a climactic battle, TLF members rallied behind Lord Khordalis and his coup attempt. Lord Khordalis, leader the most influential house in Thentia was quickly assassinated after stepping out of the shadows of his organization. TLF members flee and go underground where rumors persist of the powerful wizard Phourkyn "One-Eye" is protecting them. *5/12: Miklos and the Silver Ravens travel to the city of Calaunt. *5/13: Thentians publicly recognize the Zhentarim as their legitimate government and hold a ceremony to officially enter themselves into the Zhent nation. *5/13: Melkose, in the guise of "The Black Lion" takes over a small mercenary company in Westgate. *5/14: The Angels of Death set up shop in Calaunt. *5/15: "Agent X"; Balorfield's deep cover operative within Lord Abarel's forces have allied/merged with The Knights of the North. This drastically increases the numbers in the Knight's organization. Lord Abarel takes a position as High Captain within the company. *5/17: Ohgren, a diplomat from the Zhent Nation meets with the Merchant Dukes of Calaunt. *5/18: Agent X sends word; The Knights of the North are focused on recruiting. Although the organization is staying low and constantly on the move, they are gaining some serious ground increasing their numbers. *5/19: Miklos with the Silver Ravens and a small collection of Harpers attack a Shadow Cloak safe house. The attack was timed to correspond with a Drow attack on the Shadow Cloaks. It is suspected that the Drow are being sponsered by Irabella, a masked agent of Mulmaster. It is also suspected that Irabella is also targetting the Merchant Dukes. *5/19: The Dukes are attacked and (allegedly) replaced with imposters under the command of Irabella of Mulmaster. *5/20: Melkose discovered secrets concerning his lineage. *5/21: Melkose contacts Mirabeta the Overmistress of Sembia about a possible alliance. She initially refuses his advances. Later Illyana Selkirk (Mirabeta's neice) contacts Melkose with a counter offer from Mirabeta. *5/24: Melkose, Dross, Cor, Kelnozz, Nemesis, Kaurik, Dristin, Tez, Vambran and Kshar make a deal with Agnimia. She tasks the group with finding her brother Regalid, in exchange for information about the Magister. The group then decends the infinite staircase to the elemental plane of fire. Along the way they encounter an infernal named Shaethreth who seems to also be looking for Regalid. The group spurns the infernals offer of aid. Once outside the Tower of Kerleth the group encounters a massive red dragon. The dragon seems to be more than a match for the group, who initially flee (and go recruit Dristin and Tez). Upon returning, they enact a strategy enabled by Kelnozz's armor of the dread emporer. With Melkose taking the brunt of the dragon's wrath, Cor is ultimately able to down the beast with his signiture Dark Bolt spell. The group then systematically investigates the Tower. They battle all kinds of creatures, and ultimately find Regalid and a codex of infinite planes. Regalid explains that he had stolen the codex from Schaethreth. Regalid and the codex then stay in the tower while the group ventures out to meet the infernal. Schaethreth is lying in wait with two leshay's. A battle ensues where Schaethreth, in a single swoop, downs Melkose, Kaurik, Nemesis, and Vambran. The only remaining combatents are Dross, Kshar (who were both hiding) and Cor, who only narrowly avoided death. Cor then desperately plane shifts out with the 4 dead bodies in tow. Kshar makes a grab for kelnozz (who was charmed by the leshay) and biffs out. Dross sticks around to gather intel before also shifting out. The guys regroup and res. up. Cor and Kaurik nearly come to blows concerning ownership of a libram of level upping. In the end, Kaurik backs down, but bears a grudge. The group gets the info they need in order to pursue the Magister. *5/24: The Order of the Black Lion embark on a mission to accompany a merchant ship to Sembia. The goods were high end dresses from Dawn's Dress Shop, and a special box (later revealed to be secret documents between The Night Masks and Lady Mirabetta of Sembia; whom very recently ascended to leadership after her Uncle passed away. The Order fell under pirate attack from the feared Captain Wickstrom and ended up in a stalemate with both parties bargaining back hostages. Thought that the special box was captured by Wickstrom and company, Bragrum stalled the negotiations long enough for Sunshine to slip aboard our captured ship and steal the box back. Bragrum and company make way to Sembia and look for quick work while there and barter their way back to Westgate. *5/22: In the confusion of Wyndra Syrrylstone’s paranoia, she orders a team to detain Ceri and companions and bring them in for questioning. Two teams are dispatched: Team 1 is to enter the Red Fires Inn and detain the group, Team 2 is to wait outside in case the group flees or in case group 1 needs assistance. ** Team 1—Arvonne the Supreme Justice, a cleric of Tyr that leads the team. Alia Silverstone, a shadowy rogue devoted to Selune. Bronwyn Caradoon, a harper scout. Eben Stonethunder, a dwarven fighter/rogue. “Britt”, a human female rogue. Ramin, fighter. **Team 2—Wyndra the “Moon Mistress”, High Priestess of Selune. High Morninglord Chansebel Dreen, master harper. Madeiron Sunderstone, paladin of Tyr. Nadia, the High Moon Arcane, Master wizard devoted to Selune. ** 'Deaths: ' Chansobel Dreen (killed by Ceri), Arvonne (killed by Ceri), Eben (killed by Ceri), Ramin (killed by Ceri), Bronwyn (killed by Mirrim), Britt (killed and eaten by Mirrim), Madeiron was dropped by Sorsha (but escaped), Alia escaped using shadow magic, All others escaped **Ceri and the Femme Fatales attack and kill Winedra in her church. A second group disatched from Irabella adds to the confusion. In Wyndra's camp, Sagad the Elder (killed by Ceri), 2 elite church guards (killed by Sorsha), Cullin the blessed, a Planetar cleric of Selune (killed by Mirrim), Wyndra (killed by Mirrim). In Irabella's camp, 1/2 fiend unique beholder (killed by everyone), 2 wizards outside (killed by Ceri). **After chasing down Cullin and killing him, Mirrim collects Wyndra's body that Cullin was fleeing with. *5/25: A small exploration team (including Britty) is dispatched to map the mountain tunnels in and around the Mulmaster area. *5/25: Tarek and Busoga meet in the pit of the Anauroch and step through a portal leading them to the Quicksilver Hour Glass. *5/25: Agent X sends word to Balorfield on the movements of the Knights of the North. With the intel, an army of humanoids are dispatched to rendevous with them. Led by the fierce and legendary leader Thurgod, his forces manage to back the Knights of the North into a mountain stronghold. Thurgod's goblins and orgres surround the hideout blocking all exits. Heldel Thasstan, a high priest of Tymora along with a large unit of Knights are trapped. Goblins swarm in and drag the high priest out where Thurgod orders his troops to tear him apart. The rest of the men are slaughtered with only a few of them escaping the carnage. *5/27: Melkose finally locates Dryden in BFE forest. After doing battle with Dryden's quasi-nemesis druid, Tuatha Na Nog, and lopping the head off the druid's animal companion, he convinces Dryden to come back with him. *5/28: Roc, along with a hand picked retinue is sent into the Ride in order to unite/recruit the indigenous people into the Zhent Nation. *6/1: Members of the Order of the Black Lion travel East in an effort to capture Githyanki technology and materials. The Order entered the city of Iriaebor (which is now under military law) and entered an agreement with General Bron. Bron gave Bragrum information of the whereabout of githaynki forces and would allow their travel through Iriaebor's zone (without confiscating armor and weapons, or impressing service into the army) if Bragrum and his men would rescue some soldiers caught beind enemy lines. In the foray West, Jinx was killed by a Red Dragon. *6/2: Tarek and Busoga emerge from the Time Void with a flesh sample of the Corpse Terror (active clone spell from the Corpse Terror on the sample). *6/4: Roc and his men engage a tribe of horsemen from the ride, setting off a four day series of raids and attacks. On the 5th day, the Barabarians of the Ride gain the upper hand and drive Roc into retreat back towards Zhentil Keep. Hours later, Roc rallies the men, and brings them back around for a surprise counter attack. The Barbarians of the Ride were caught by surprise, having been in the midst of reveling in their earlier victory. The tribe is forced to flee after taking significant losses. *6/7: Following the battle with the Githyanki and the Red Dragon, Bragrum takes the Order of the Black Lion back to Iriaebor in order to heal up. When back in the city, General Bron attempts to press the Order into Iriaebor's service. Bragrum is taken prisoner, Sunshine, and Cyrus are also imprisoned. Gunner, Kunlow, Bjorn, and Belroar resist Bron. The "mexican standoff" erupts and a depserate battle ensues. Already wounded from the fight with the githyanki, Bjorn Belroar and gunner nearly succumb to Bron and his attack. Trep, a member of Bron's retinue, switches sides and helps turn the tide against Bron. In the end, the only casualty from the battle is Bron himself. Following the battle, Bragrum offers aid and employment to any Iriaebor soldier or refugee who wishes to travel east to relocate in Westgate. *6/12: Roc and his men are in full pursuit of the fleeing Barbarian Tribe. The rear vangaurd fromt he tribe tries to ambush Roc. There is a small skirmish, and before either side can gain a definitive advantage, the engagement is broken off. *6/14: Roc and his men catch up to the Broken Spear Tribe. Roc outmaneuvers the Barbarians, and hems in the Broken Spear Barbarians. In the night assassins sent by Shadorian slip into the barbarian camp, and kill several battlefield leaders. Roc attacks in the morning. The tribe, in a tactically disadvantaged position, and without key leadership, is soundly defeated. Several Broken Tribe warriors manage to lead a small contingent in retreat. But the majority of the tribe is either killed or surrendered. *7/1: Lady Illyana Selkirk of Sembia arrives in Westgate. Bragrum and the away team from the Order of the Black Lion also return from Iriaebor, along with new recruits and refugees. *7/4: Lady Illyana hosts a "house warming" party. Bragrum and the Order of the Black Lion is tasked with security. The party is interupted by an attack. The attackers are fended off, but serious questions arise about an information leak in security. Lady Illyana is placed under the protection of Kun-low "the mad". *7/5: Bragrum receives a desperate message from Kun-low. It seems that the attackers found Lady Illyana's location and stormed the house. When members of the OotBL get there, the safe house is empty. There are signs of a struggle, and careful divination reveals the identity of several of the attackers. They are known (or at least strongly suspected of being) nightmask affiliates. The most notable attacker is revealed to be Lady Dhalia Vhammos. *7/8: After 3 days of investigation and interrogation, the Order of the Black Lion catches a break. They obtain some key anonymous tips (revealed to be a Lt. under Torndith Hammersong) that give them the name of Sorenth "Happy" Gorender. Sorenth is discovered to be a count in the court of the nightmasks. The Order of the Black Lion is given an official commission to storm Sorenth's bar (where he had boarded himself in). The Order successfully storms the bar, and reveals Sorenth to be a vampire. Given the undead nature of Sorenth, and his connections to the nightmasks, talks are planned and the possibility of the Order of the Black Lion being officially deputized (with their primary civil directive being the eradication of undead in the city) has been discussed by city officials. *7/11: The Order of the Black Lion, keen on maintaining the momentum and initiative, bring their ire to bear on the well respected House Vhammos. Due to the nature of the target, the Order finds their support from the office of the militia to be less than enthusiastic. Despite this, the Order storms the gates of the Noble House, over comes their outer guards, only to find the Croamarrk Durgar the Just along with the entire Company of the Golden Sun, waiting for them. Lt. Malcom of the Order of the Black Lion is officially placed under arrest. *7/13: The Order of the Black Lion refuses to heed the warning/order issued by Croamarrk Durgar the Just to cease and desist in the attack on House Vhammos. The Order attacks the House again. Over a two day ordeal, the Order seiges the House and takes a prisoner. Durgar and his men break the seige and comdemms the attackers as criminals. In following up, Durgar debriefs the captive who the Order had taken prisoner, and it is revealed that the captive does indeed work for the Night masks, thereby possibly exonerating the Order of the Black Lion. Category:timeline